funorbfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Crazy Crystals/Filter Effect
Category:Crazy Crystals walkthrough Collect the crystal under you, let the rock fall Go down the path you just opened, then left to the 4 crystals in a row. Take the first 3, then back up and let the rock fall through the logs. Go down that path and take the crystal to your left, and let the rocks fall. Now go to the left wall, collecting the crystal there. Then go down, and collect the 2 other crystals on the left wall (NOT the ones above you). Now take the crystal above the blue key. There are 2 rocks to your right. Push the bottom one to the right, and let the top one fall where that one was. Now go above the key. Quickly shuffle down/up to get the key. Go left, and go to the topmost red safe, collecting no crystals. Collect the crystal nearest to the safe that you can reach, and let the 2 rocks fall. Now there are 3 crystals under you. Get them, then continue to the right. Push the rock to the red key. Now go get the red key, and let the rock above it fall. Then run AROUND the rock that you just pushed nest to the key, and push it to the right. Collect the next 2 crystals, then go down 1. Now shuffle down/up for the 3rd crystal, then go left. Now shuffle left/right. Now go left then down. Then QUICKLY go left and down again. Push the rock that's next to you to your right. Go left 1 and down 1, then far left to push the rock. When it falls, collect the crystal to its right and keep pushing it left. When it reaches the left wall, collect the crystal under it to let it fall. Now collect the 2 crystals above you that are close to the left wall. Some rocks will fall. Now go collect the crystals to your right. Go to the left of the next crystal. Now go collect the crystal 2 to the right of the gold key. Then continue around the hedge and get the crystal under it. Push the rock left, then go right, and push a rock left again. Then go to the right and let some rocks fall. Continue around to the gold key. Get it, then run to the right. Now move towards the silver key. Do NOT get it yet. On the right wall, there are a bunch of rocks with a crystal under them. Get the crystal, and move left/down until you are above the silver key. Then shuffle down/up. Now go left to the crystal. Go up once. Then QUICKLY go up/left. Now go collect the crystal under you. Now go as high as you can, then push the rock to your right. Collect the crystal on the right wall. Now go through the level collecting crystals, it should be no problem. Just remember- If a crystal is under a rock, and there are hedges to both sides of the crystal, then PUSH THE ROCK OFF FIRST. Since most crystals are in between hedges, just be careful with this. ' Warning: This guide may not be 100% effective, and might require editing. ' From FunOrb Wiki, a Wikia wiki.